In the Mead Hall
In the Mead Hall '''is the sixth section of Chapter One (Descendants). Chapter 1.6 '''Nik I re-examined the 11th Century sketch in the book open next to me. The picture was very vague and you could just make three islands on the square board. Beside the drawing was some ancient hieroglyphs which I suspected was Ancient Norse. "Are you sure this is how we play?" I asked the older boy opposite me. Majapi furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and replied calmly, "Yes, I am. Ancient chiefs used to play this game to plan for wars." I cautiously eyed my opponent as I moved my piece to take out his chief. I stifled a laugh as I saw the shock flash across his eyes. "Then why's it so easy? Checkmate..." I replied light-heartedly, mocking the older boy after another defeat. "It's not Chess," Majapi muttered but began to pack up the board. With an annoyed glance at me, he headed out of the mess hall. Mess hall. Once called a Mead Hall apparently, but that tradition died decades ago. Tradition. Berk was told to have a rich tradition, one of the greatest empires in the Archipelago, but any the evidence was proved to be myths. Myths. Oh, this could go forever... I sighed and watched the fire dancing in the large firepit. Berk was a funny place. A place just getting wifi, and still had a fire pit in it's Community Hall. Go figure. I noticed that Majapi, in his hasty exit, had left his antique book on the table. I skimmed through the pages, disbelieving that anyone would believe these far-fetched myths. A flight suit, a flaming sword and of course, dragons. I flicked to the back of the book. I wasn't surprised to see the book to have been updated by the man of Legend, Hiccup Haddock the Third. The Dragon Conquerer. Legend even says he born of Odin himself. His iconic seal was stamped below his name, a sleek black dragon in a spiral shape. Its name? Only Majapi would know. I shut the book and scanned the mess hall, looking for someone to talk to. I eyed Cora on the far end, acting rather unusual, not her usual talkable self. She was clearly upset. She probably had another argument with her father. I thought of approaching her but decided against it. I then noticed Cora's gaze rise as the mess hall's doors swung open again. An unfamiliar girl stepped into the hall. A new girl to Berk? I stood up from my desk and weaved through the rows of tables towards the entrance attempting to cross paths with the girl who'd just stormed in. She had distinct red hair and seemed about my age. Her eyes darted around the hall, suspicious of everyone around her. Oh, and she also was pretty tall. As tall as me... At closer inspection, I noticed the girl looked tired, soaked and upset by something as well. Why is everyone upset? Unlike Cora, this girl seemed angry about it and also, more importantly, lost. She was ''holding a phone high up in the air but then delicately lowered it, clearly seeming out of place. I knew this was my cue, but I had no clue what to do. She seemed like a nice person, if not a bit guarded, but I headed towards her cautiously, bracing for the worst. 'Character Appearances''' Main Characters *Nik Ingerman *Cora Smith *Red Morgan Other Characters *Majapi Trivia Category:Descendants Category:Sections Category:Descendants Sections Category:Chapter 1 (Descendants) Sections